The future is never set in stone
by lokilaufeyson123
Summary: After the tragic accident Ceres never thought she could love someone at the capasity that she did Loki. But when a mystery man comes back from the future and predicts certain events, then to find those events have come true, Ceres must battle between the lines of changing the future for the better. But Christoff is also keeping secrets to her future as well as his own.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is in no way connected to my previous Loki/OC fanfiction. Also I do not own Loki, Thor or Odin, only my main characters; Ceres and Christoff.

Prologue

The day that he came, changed my life. Not only was it a link between now and what could be in the future, but it also meant that there was something that could come out of this destructive relationship. That a life could be created out of a tragedy. But most of all, the day he came meant that the future would be different. For _all _of us.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thor characters. Only Ceres and Christoff.

Chapter one

It was a month after my world had ended. Many a time had I seen my world crash and burn at my feet, but never at the magnitude that Loki's death had caused. I had never lost anyone whom was so dear to me. But here I am, locked in Loki's old chambers with his belongings, trying to remember a time forgot.

A sharp rapping at the large wooden doors hinted to me that I had a visitor, not that I care. I do not wish to have visitors but they seem to come in droves just to apologise when secretly, I know they are celebrating that the God of Mischief is dead. I know that they no longer have to fear the tricks that he used to play on them, the lies he told. But would it kill them to tone it down just enough so I couldn't read it in their voices.

The door opened and there stood Thor. Since the death of his "brother" he would check on me every day just to make sure I was eating. To be honest I just wish he would leave me so that I could pass away and be with my one true love. So that my suffering would be no more. But, as cruel as it was, I see why Thor does it. I am all that is left that reminds him of his brother, and even though more often than not, they would come to blows at each other, he loved him just the same.

Thor stepped inside, carrying a plate filled with vegetables and an array of meats and fruits. His face softened as he came over to me, sighing as he saw the robe that I clutched to my chest, my nose just resting on the collar. I could still smell Loki's sent on them, although they were starting to fade and mingle with my own sent.

"Ceres, come now. You must eat," Thor said gently as he helped me over to the small table just in the corner where Loki would keep a chess board, a souvenir from the human realm known as Midgard.

I glanced at the blond man, seeing his torment deep within his eyes. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that this was the one thing that Loki had done that had finally sent my over the edge into a deep depression. I smiled lightly, instantly feeling guilty as I sat in the chair he offered me and watched as he took the one directly opposite.

"Thank you Thor. You have been ever so kind to me," I whisper, taking an apple slice and chewing it slowly. The sweet taste sent my tastebuds afrenzy, reminding me that it was good to eat. I could tell that Voltstag helped prepare this meal, just by the vast choice of delicacies I have received.

"You were my brother's love. I promised him that I would take care of you," He murmured. I could tell he was holding something back. Something that I knew he was trying not to tell me.

"What is the matter, my friend?" I asked, sucking gently on the segment of an orange, my eyes searching his kind face for anything that might just give him away.

Thor sighed, a smile came to his lips, "A man is here to see you. But I don't think you are up for seeing him, not this day."

I snorted. Thor never thought of this when I was in the deepest bout of my grief so why start now, "Nonsence. I will see him," I said, standing and placing the robe, though I rarely am apart from anything of Loki's, onto the bed and walked to the door. Thor beat me to it, closing it as I turned the handle.

"Ceres, I must implore you not to see this man... he... well.."

"Well what Thor?" I snapped, "I will see him even if he was one of your precious avengers whom hated Loki's guts. I am sure all they want to do is apologise for my loss and leave, just like all of the rest."

Thor recoiled, taking in my acidic tone and letting my words seep into his mind before removing his large hand from the door. It felt like such a long time since I had walked the palace corridors. It looked the same of course but it no longer felt like home to me anymore. It wasn't the same place that I was brought into by Loki, filled with warmth and love. No. Now it was a cold shell of what was, much like me.

As we came to the doors of the great hall, Thor stopped me once again, trying to make me see reason. I brushed him off and continued inside only just hearing Thor's words, "Do not say I didn't warn you."

As I entered the hall, I felt the sun on my face. The warmth circulating through me, making me feel happier in myself. The All Father was standing on the opposite side of the room with another man. From the back, the man had shoulder length black hair, and from what I could see of his neck and hands, a pale complexsion. He's tall and lanky, but still with a decent amount of muscles to cover his arms.

The All father noticed me and gestured the man in my direction. I stood frozen, as if I had seen a ghost, but it was the ghost who walked toward me, a smile on his lips, his green eyes sparkling. Could it be?


End file.
